Воскрешение
by Merii-san
Summary: Написано 15.05.2007. Не перечитывала, не исправляла. Часто пишут фики о событиях после второго тома с участием братьев Валентайн. Появление Люка можно объяснить. Яна - нет. Это мой вариант почему он жив, если его убили.


Душа вампира - очень сложная вещь. Есть ли она? Или нет? Если есть, что с ней происходит после упокоения вампира? Одни говорят, что души попадают в Ад на вечные муки. А некоторые считают что души вампиров остаются блуждать в этом мире. Что происходит на самом деле - не ясно. Точно известно только то, что можно вернуть вампиров в этот мир благодаря магическому искусству - некромантии. Интересно, а искусственные вампиры душу имеют?

.

Джорджио Пеган - сорокалетний мужчина. По профессии - журналист. Пишет в городской газете различные статьи про мистику, духов и т.п. вещи. Именно про мистику он пишет потому, что сам ею интересуется. Джорджио верит в различную нечисть, потусторонние силы, и поэтому часто становится мишенью для насмешек. Часть коллег считают его безумцем и хихикают за его спиной. Даже простые читатели считают Пегана сумасшедшим. Нормальный человек знает что магии не существует и она - просто вымысел авторской фантазии. Джорджио раздражало их неверие. Он злился что некоторые люди позволяют себе заявлять ему такое прямо в лицо. Мужчина был предан своим верованиям. И хотел чтобы другие тоже поверили. А ещё Пегану хотелось мести. Пусть окружающие поймут, как они ошибались, говоря, что духов нет или они ничтожны настолько, что их никто не видит.

Очередной день. Точнее, поздний вечер. Джорджио долго ждал и вот настало время. Сегодня было полнолуние. Мужчина зашёл в подвал своего дома. Он нашёл всё, что нужно было для обряда.

Подвал был довольно просторный. Накануне Джорджио специально прибрался здесь. На настенных полочках стояли зажжённые свечи в медных канделябрах. Можно было насчитать ровно 66 штук. Джорджио нарисовал белой краской на полу большую пентаграмму. На пяти концах звезды он поставил ещё по свечке. В центре мужчина поставил чашу с дарами духу: сырое мясо. Пеган сверился с книгой. Несколько дней назад он нашёл старую книгу по некромантии. Страницы прямо рассыпались в руках. Именно в ней и был описан этот обряд вызова духа. Теперь надо было сделать так, чтобы дух подчинялся Джорджио. Для этого мужчина взял ножик и порезал себе палец. Кровью, вытекшей из ранки, он намазал края чаши. Немного он накапал на мясо. Теперь надо было прочесть заклинание. Пеган преклонился на колено с одной из сторон пентаграммы. Он взял книгу в руки. Сначала мужчина хотел прочесть про себя, чтобы при вызове никаких ошибок не произошло. Буквы были очень неразборчивы. Особенно учитывая то, как темно в комнате. Джорджио встал и подошёл поближе к одной из полочек со свечами. Он поднёс книгу поближе к огню, чтобы осветить буквы. Мужчина внимательно прочёл заклинание. На остальное он внимания не обращал. В том числе и на то, что нескольких страниц явно не хватало. Он бы заметил, что "конец" заклинания находится после 5 вырванных страниц. Но Джордж был поглощен своими мыслями и находился в предвкушении того, что скоро увидит настоящего духа.

Пеган вернулся на свою позицию - перед пентаграммой - и вновь преклонился на колено. Оставалось три минуты до полночи - обязательного элемента обряда.

Обряд должен был проходить так: в полночь некромант читает заклинание; после этого в центре звезды появляется дух; он берёт чашу и съедает мясо. Благодаря тому что он берёт чашу с кровью некроманта и ест еду из неё дух обретает плотное тело и полностью подчиняется некроманту. Именно этого и ожидал Джорджио.

Полночь. Мужчина начал читать заклинание. По ходу чтения он краем глаза заметил нечто необычное. В центре пентаграммы должен был появиться яркий свет, постепенно принимающий чёткие очертания. Но происходило другое. Чаша задрожала, а потом и вообще опрокинулась. Мясо выпало. Кровь с краёв чаши потекла к дару. Когда она достигла мяса и омыла его, они начали напоминать какое-то месиво тёмно-красного цвета. Оно начало увеличиваться в размерах пока не приняло человеческие очертания. Пеган ожидал совсем не этого. Он чуть не упал от удивления, но всё-таки продолжал читать заклинание. А в это время месиво стало очень чётким силуэтом. Через пару секунд силуэт уже стал настоящим человеком.

Заклинание было дочитано. Джорджио поднял голову на вызванного и удивлённо его осматривал. Тот выглядел как молодой темнокожий парнишка. У него были тёмные волосы неопределённой длины: не короткие, но при этом даже до средней длины не дотягивали. Глаза у парня были жёлтые. Всё лицо его было в пирсинге: губы, нос, уши... даже под глазом была серьга. Одет парень был в синий спортивный костюм с белыми полосками, такого же цвета шапочку с глазом и белые перчатки. Обут парень был в чёрные ботинки. Он удивлённо осмотрелся по сторонам, на губах была усмешка.

- Е%№№№№ть, где это я? - спросил он. Потом "дух" заметил "некроманта". - Эй, чувак, а я где?

- Что именно Вас интересует? - почтительно спросил Джордж. - Вы находитесь в подвале моего дома, который находится во французском городке Фер-Шампенуаз.

- И как я здесь оказался? - непонимающе скривился вызванный.

- Я Вас вызвал в мир живых, - мужчина поднялся на ноги и выглядел уже более спокойно.

- А-а-а-а, - понимающе протянул парень. - Чё-то припоминаю. А ты чё, некромант, что ли?

- Не совсем. Я впервые кого-то вызывал. А как мне тебя называть?

- Моё имя - Ян Валентайн. А ты ваще кто такой?

- Меня зовут Джорджио Пеган. Я - твой хозяин.

- Чего? Ты? Мой? Хозяин? Чувак, у тебя башка на месте? Какой ты мне хозяин? - возмущённо-удивлённо сказал Ян.

- Судя по описанию обряда, ты полностью подчиняешься мне. В книге так написано. Вот, - Пеган продемонстрировал книгу парню.

Тот посмотрел на страницы. Внимательно так посмотрел...

- Ты совсем ослеп? Тут же страниц не хватает, - насмехался вызванный.

- Что? Как это? - журналист повернул книгу к себе и только сейчас заметил отсутствие листов. - Ох, чёрт!

- Вот то-то же! А ещё именуешь себя моих хозяином! - усмехался парень.

- А ты хотя бы дух? - спросил с надеждой мужчина.

- Сомневаюсь. До смерти был вампиром. А сейчас не знаю. Клыки есть? - парень продемонстрировал свои белоснежные зубы+клыки.

Джорджио сумел лишь покивать.

- Ну вот и ладненько, - улыбнулся Валентайн. - А я пошёл.

Ян направился к двери.

- Стой! - позвал Джорджио.

Ян остановился и обернулся к журналисту:

- Чего?

- Ты куда?

- Без понятия, - пожал плечами вампир. - Наверно, в Лондон.

- Зачем?

- Брата своего поищу. Может, выжил. Хотя крайне сомневаюсь.

- А почему?

- Хоть кто-нибудь да убил бы его. Либо Алукард, либо наше начальство... Стоп, - замолчал парень. - Я же умер и чип был уничтожен. Значит, я свободен? - полувопросительно-полуутвердительно произнёс Ян с долей радости.

Пеган мог лишь удивлённо смотреть на воскрешённого. Улыбка последнего становилась всё шире и радостнее. После этого Валентайн повернулся к двери и, шагая к ней, начал напевать известную русскую песню:

- Я свободен, словно птица в небесах! Я свободен! Я забыл, что значит страх!..

Джорджио проводил парня поражённым взглядом. Когда тот скрылся за дверью, он сказал:

- Мда... А кто мне поможет разобраться с коллегами? …И что это за песня?


End file.
